


Vote

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Voting, election, vote, yeah I got political
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam and Dean wish they can vote.
Kudos: 17





	Vote

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do _something_ with my anxiety.

The radio _had_ been playing some pretty badass rock, then some static had interrupted, and now they were listening to the giant orange human approximation of the devil’s asshole.

“God, I fucking hate this guy!” Dean cried, and then switched the stereo off. “What the fuck,” he murmured.

Sam rolled his eyes in the passenger seat, and sighed, clearly just as exasperated as Dean was.

“You ever wish we could vote?” Sam asked.

“Uh... yeah! But news flash, we’re dead. Oh, and were on the FBI’s most wanted list.” Dean pat Sam’s chest.

“Who would you vote for?” Sam seemed hesitant with this.

“Biden. Duh! You?”

“Biden. But wait, I actually thought-- you know, the--the other guy, he--he banged a pornstar, so--”

“Ew, dude! No. He treated her like shit. I happen to like woman, _and_ like respecting them. You know, they’re half the population. They’re pretty badass.”

“Yeah. So Biden?”

“Biden.”

“Good.”

“Yep.”

Dean found a station that wasn’t ruining his god damn life, and turned up the Metallica song that was playing.


End file.
